Blue (Dragon)(Splashfire)
|-|Intro= Blue is Splashfire's sona! no touchy! |-|Canon= Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear? Appearance Blue changes her scales sometimes, but mostly sticks to shades of blue. She has sandy freckles on her nose and sapphire studded wings. She cant change the colors of her freckles, and she has a SandWing tail barb but there is no poison in it. Her head is more of a SandWing shape, though she still has the RainWing ruff/frill. her wings are a RainWing shape. she is very small and thin, Well, let that lonely feeling wash away Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay 'Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand You can reach, reach out your hand Personality Blue is described by most SandWings as "too clingy" and most RainWings as "too boring". there seems to be no in-between for Blue. She suffers from depression but easily covers it up with endless jokes and cheeriness. She is playful and curious. And oh, someone will coming running And I know, they’ll take you home Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you And when you’re broken on the ground You will be found History Blue was born to a RainWing named Heatherblossom, and a SandWing named Snake. Her father was nice to her and her mother for a few years but soon turned sour to them. Her mother, Heatherblossom, left with her when she was only 2, to keep Blue safe. they lived a simple life. when Blue was 4, Heatherblossom sent Blue to an organization that let dragonets dig for treasure in the mountains to keep. Blue was paired with a SkyWing named Firebird, a SeaWing named Bubbles, and a NightWing named Dreamcatcher. Firebird took an instant disliking to Blue because he considered her as weak and useless. the two argued almost constantly. In the mountains, a huge avalanche ruined the group's camp, supplies, and food. Dreamcatcher and Bubbles made it out unscathed, but Blue and Firebird were trapped under the rubble. Blue regained conciousness about 4 minutes after the avalanche, once Dreamcatcher and Bubbles had dug her out. Dreamcatcher told her that Firebird was still trapped, and they were unable to dig him out. Blue discovered that she had RainWing venom, and spewed it onto som rocks a few feet away from Firebird, and continued doing so until there was enough space to dig him out. She and Bubbles hauled him out and woke him up. at first, Firebird did not believe that Blue was the one who saved him, but soon realized that he had been wrong about her. the two soon became best friends. |-|Modern= So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again Lift your head and look around You will be found Appearance Blue looks similar to her canon form, at least with her scales. She normally wears a blue or peach-colored t-shirt, with a fuzzy blue knitted sweater. she wears blue jean shorts. she wears glasses with very large lenses; with them on she looks kinda wacky. WIP There’s a place where we don’t have to feel unknown And every time that you call out You’re a little less alone If you only say the word From across the silence Your voice is heard Personality Blue has a sharp tongue, normally spewing out sarcastic comments. but every once in a while, the outer wall falls, and you are left with a dragon dealing with depression and trying to love the world as it is. she is really quite caring on the inside, once you get to know her. she tries to make as many friends as she can but often fails miserably. Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you When you’re broken on the ground You will be found Trivia - loves cats - has two dogs and three cats - is originally from a roleplay on the canon wiki - ummm... extra stuff |-|Relationships= Morpho: Blue likes the hybrid, and wants to get to know her better. they connect over having the same name as a SilkWing. |-|Gallery= |-|Quotes= "Did I not tell you you would be a burden? that you were weak? that you would not survive in the wild? Well, Blue, I have never been more wrong in my entire life." -Firebird to Blue after she saves him. i'll add some later im too lazy :p |-|Songs= Category:FemalesCategory:Occupation (Student)Category:RainWingsCategory:SandWingsCategory:HybridsCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:CharactersCategory:Dragonsonas Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior)